changing working partners (a fnaf story)
by bloodyemily666
Summary: the boss got word from the owner that he had's to change the partners of the night shift to make sure no one gets hurt from each other make Vincent work with jeremy and Mike work with Scott
1. mike

the boss site in his chair bord, waiting, he knew that this was going to end badly. he read posters and papers waiting. finally mike walked into the room looking at his boss with a worried look on his face. "you wanted to see me boss?" mike said nervously. "yes please site down.. and don't worry I'm not firing you yet" he reply.

mike sighed in relief "oh thank god" he said sitting down in his chair relaxing then looked up at his boss "wait... so does that mean you're giving me raise?... i mean.. no rush if you are"

"yes and no"his boss said with a bit of a frown

"what do you mean by yas and no? "mike looked

" I'm planning on giving you raise if you do good but you have to switch your casual and you have to work with scott and yes that means you're not working with jeremy anymore " he replied

" wait so who's working with jeremy fritz? " mike asked raising his eyebrow

" no I'm putting fritz on day shift " the boss say looking a bit mad" mostly because he keeps still food... fat bastard.. " he shakes his head a bit " but no Jeremy's working with Vincent now"

mike jump out of his site slamming his hands on the table "HIS WHAT!?"

"ok ok mike calm down "

" why is he working with Vincent!? can't he work with Scott!? he's just a kid for god sacks! "mike screamed

" i can't the owner is unfortunate with that idea i would if i could but i just can't mike it's just business stuff and jeremy may act soft and sweet but he's not a child! "

mike sighs trying to calm down trying to think sitting back down " why are we switching who we're working with anyways i thought it wouldn't matter... "

the lay back in his chair relaxing a bit " it didn't till the owner call and say that if anyone who works here gets hurt offline or has bad records has to work with someone who didn't have any of that and considering you work really really badly with Vincent I'm forced to get Vincent to work with jeremy "

mike jumped up in his site again " and why can't he keep working with Scott? " mike asked trying to keep himself calm

" one being is Vincent is always sexual arising him that and he keeps breaking his arms so his not considered very stable at this moment "he said calmly

mike sigh " how much of a raise are you planning on giving me then"

"how's 50 ¢? "

mike looked mad crossing his arm " so your telling me you're going to give me a 50¢ raise for letting jeremy be with a psychopathic killer for every night i work that and i have to deal with killer animatronics that and a annoying phone head nagging me all night ya no thats just fin-"

mike's boss jumped up and quickly cut him off "all right all right! a 20$ raise! but you're only getting it if you do i good job!"

mike couldn't help but smile big "yas!" he yelled in excitement

"ok now please for the love of God get out of my office! " he yelled

" yes boss! " mike said running out his office shutting the door behind him

the boss sigh laying back in his chair "i swear that kids gonna kill me one day" he mumbled to himself


	2. jeremy

30 minutes later

jeremy walked into the boss office shaking scared

"you wanted me t-to see m-me boss? * jeremy asked nervously

"yas and calm down I'm firing you " he reply

jeremy sighs in relief

" why is it everyone thinks I'm going to fire them am not that bad am i?! " the boss say a bit mad

jeremy looked down not saying anything rubbing the back of his head not wanting to say anything

the boss covered his face with his hand and sighed

" ok just sit down i got some news you need to hear "

jeremy sit down calmly

" you're going to be working with Vincent on night shift for now on" the boss said in a soft voice

"I'm g-gonna what!? " jeremy immediately freaked out panicking jumping out of his site the boss quickly grab him and sit him back down " i know it's bad but it's the owner's orders besides you can take care of yourself i know you can "

jeremy was still shaking scared panicking the boss signs

"I'll give you a 17$ raise "

jeremy looked surprised calming a bit " r-really? "

" yes just deal with Vincent for now on ok? " the boss responded

jeremy sighed still really uncomfortable with the idea of working with Vincent and he knew he would hate not seeing mike every night" o-ok then... " he said in sad tone the boss couldn't help but feel bad he does want to make everyone who works here happy even the dumbest of workers then he remembered something " hey uh jeremy you wouldn't happen to want a box of lemon cookies? " he asked jeremy

jeremy jump up from his site "lemon cookies!?"

the boss smirks a bit opening his desk drawer and handed jeremy a big box of cookies he got from a potluck he went to last night he didn't really like lemons but his wife wanted them and she never ate it so he took them into work in case jeremy wanted them

jeremy quickly took them and started nibbling on it "thank you boss!"

"heh you're welcome you should go now soon scott's coming and i need to tell him the news "

jeremy left the room eating his cookies smiling


	3. scott

20 minutes later

Scott walk into the boss office a bit nervous " you wanted to see me boss? " he ask trying to calm himself a bit

the boss realize something" why does everyone say that when they come in... huh anyways yes sit down please also your not getting fired and i got good news "

Scott quickly calm down" oh good... wait what's the good news? " he asked raising an eyebrow

" you're not working with Vincent anymore "the boss said looking at some papers on his desk

when Scott heard he admittedly jump out of his sit and scream " YES! " he sit back down sighing in relief " oh thank God and hell and all of the above.. "

the boss just stared at him " oh come on he can't be that bad can he? "

Scott slides the side of his shirt off to show his boss he had bites and scratch marks all over his back and neck

the boss stay silent for a minute "... well it looks like I've been stand corrected" he said looking at all the cuts

Scott put his shirt back up

"so does this mean I'm working night shift again? or.. what? " Scott ask

" actually yes you're working the night shift with Mike for now on" the boss responded

"why mike? i thought I would be working with fitz of all people "

" ya well his working day shift and I'm only putting you with a different person because social security thinks you're trying to kill yourself " the boss said looking through more papers on his desk

" wait why is that? "

" because you keep breaking your arm" he replied

"wait how many times have i broke my arm because i don't remember how many times i have now... " Scott asked in a bit of a worry for himself

the boss looked up thinking" I'd say about 4..40 times now "

"... really!?"

the boss couldn't help but laugh a bit while talking " yea "

"oh God... " Scott mumbled

" you do realize Vincent is going to be here in a few so if i were you i would probably go "

Scott jump up and run out of their not even saying bye to his boss he was in a rush


	4. vincent

5 minutes later... after Vincent arrived..

the boss hidden behind his desk everything in the room has been rip apart the room covered in scratch marks Vincent face was bright red with anger his eyes red Vincent angrily grab the table the boss was hiding behind lifting it up "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT WORKING WITH SCOTT ANYMORE!?" Vincent yelled at the top of his lungs the boss flinched grab his chair that was turn to strags and putting it in the way of Vincent

"Vincent calm down you'll be able to see him when you're not at work right!? "

Vincent growled" I WANT TO SEE HIM WHEN I'M WORKING! "

"but why does it have to be at work why!?"

"CAUSE HE WON'T LET ME IN HIS HOUSE ANYMORE AND HE DOESN'T LET ME BE AROUND HIM! " Vincent yelled grabbing the boss's chair and breaking it in half

" ok! ok! I'll talk to him about being with you more just please calm down Vincent! "

Vincent growled " FINE! " Vincent stamped out still angry slamming the door behind him

" my god Vincent is a crazy bitch... " the boss mumbled to himself


	5. 12:00

the next night 12:00

jeremy got dress in his work clothes trying to calm down shaking scared he knew that he was going to have problems with Vincent but he try to tell himself to be strong around him and hopefully he'll leave him be it was hard enough dealing with the animatronics now he had to deal with Vincent to he couldn't help to think that this was going to be hell for him he sigh looking at himself in the mirror his just hopping he doesn't die tonight

he heard someone knock on the door jeremy try calming down hopping it isn't Vincent trying to pick him up or anything he run to the door and open it to see Scott there "hey see i got you just in time" Scott said looking down at jeremy

"o-oh hi Scott i-i was just about to leave a-actually... " he said still shaking a bit

" i got something for you in case Vincent tries anything tricky on you " Scott said jeremy raised an eyebrow as Scott pulls a necklace off his chest the necklace had a needle with a cap on it he handed in to jeremy.

jeremy slowly took it " but don't you need it? " jeremy said looking up at him Scott laugh a bit " nah i got at least 50 of them back home i should be good besides something tells me you'll need them more than i do"

jeremy smiled a bit feeling a little more confident in going now "t-thank you Scott" he told Scott giving him a big smile "no problem I'd better go now boss says i need to do more audio recordings good luck jeremy " he said leaving the house waving good bye to jeremy "good luck to you too" jeremy said waving back slowly shutting the door behind Scott

jeremy sigh in relief putting the necklace on calming down telling himself that he can do this


	6. 12:50

12:50

jeremy archive to the pizzeria a bit early he walked into the pizzeria and went to the office sitting back and relaxing he was already tired and knowing Vincent is coming he knows he should always stay awake around him he looked at his watch "12:58 any minute now he's going walk through the door" jeremy thought to himself

after a while jeremy started to hear footsteps he turn on the hallway light to see Vincent and he seems to be in a good mood so he was probably going to be ok to be around jeremy never thought he'd be this happy to see Vincent in a good mood

Vincent walk up to him stretching "good morning" Vincent yawned jeremy couldn't help but smirk "heh it's night silly" jeremy said jokingly Vincent rub his eyes jeremy thought "oh good he's tired and in a good mood thank God" Vincent eyes had bags under them he was so tired that he wasn't thinking right you could tell he was about to pass out on the floor

Vincent just site on the ground yawning "um w-when did you go to sleep Vincent?" jeremy asked him

Vincent look up at jeremy about to fall asleep on the floor "about 10 at night why? "Vincent said snuggling up against the ground like it was some kinda blanket

jeremy sighed a bit " Vincent that's like 3 a half hours of sleep what have you've been going all night? " jeremy asked actually a bit concern for Vincent " stalking scott" Vincent reply rubbing his eyes jeremy know he should have guessed that

jeremy sigh looking at the cameras and wind up the music box Vincent just stare at him for a minute with a bit of a confused look on his face "what... what are you doing?.. * Vincent couldn't help but ask

jeremy turn on all the lights looking around " checking for the animatronics... w-why? " jeremy winded the music box again Vincent realized something rubbing the back of his head " oh well they're scared of me so" he yawns in the middle of his sentence " so they don't really go after me" as soon as jeremy heard that he slowly put the music box down "expect that puppet thing" Vincent explained jeremy couldn't help but growl in anger "uugh..." picking the music box back up and winding it Vincent grin a bit when he seen jeremy get mad

Vincent slowly started waking up a bit rubbing his eyes getting up off the floor jeremy smiled at him a bit think "well if I'm going to work with him might as while try and be friends with him" Vincent just put on the normal smirk he always has on him he was just relaxing

Vincent started looking around the room jeremy could tell there were guarise moving in his head and he was really uncomfortable with it Vincent looked at jeremy then grinned jeremy gulp shaking a bit

Vincent grabbed jeremy by the hand taking the music box with them dragging jeremy through the hall jeremy struggled panicking a bit "w-what are you doing!?" jeremy yelped "me and you are going to have some fun together!" Vincent said grinning jeremy started shaking scared he did pull out the needle though he wanted to wait till he knew for sure what he was doing before pulling it out


	7. just a joke

the next night at 1:18

mike walk through the hallway calmly he was a little late but he didn't think scott would care that much he heard the music box wind up then the light flash at mike. mike hold his hand up to block the light from his eyes "Jesus christ that's fucking bright no wonder foxy hates that thing" he said out loud he looked up at Scott. Scott was twitching like crazy mike walked into the office the light turn off and Mike put his hand back to his side look at Scott who was going faster checking the cameras, lights and constantly winding up the music box twitching and sweating like crazy

"woah Scott you ok? " mike started to get a bit worried for scott

" what do you mean!? " scott asked panicking looking through all the vents for any animatronics

" well you're going a bit overboard with... well checking everything " mike said putting his hands in his pockets

" i am!? i mean.. i-i'm sorry I've never really did this before! " Scott yelped

mike was confused" what do you mean i thought you did this all the time with Vincent? " mike said raising an eyebrow tilting his head

" that's different the animatronics run from him because they're scared of him and i never did the night shift with someone else! " Scott said shaking winding the box all the way up mike gently grab the box from him and put it down on the table" just don't worry about that stuff right now they hardly show up on the first night of the week " mike said in a whisper trying to calm him down

Scott nodded" r-right ok" Scott said trying to calm down

mike sit down on the table looking down a scott.

Scott was violently twitching looking down at his feet "are you alright? your twitching a lot" mike ask concerned about Scott. Scott looked up at mike "y-ya sorry i twitch then I'm nervous or s-scared" Scott said twitching away

mike got off the table and walked over to Scott putting his hands on his shoulders "hey look at me" mike said in a quiet tone Scott looked up in to mike's eyes shaking and twitching a bit but payed attention to him mike had a concerned look his face "everything's going to be ok I'm here now I'm not going to let you die" mike said looking into scott's eyes Scott slowly stop twitching and shaking mike put his hands off of scott's shoulders slowly

"mike? " Scott said in a soft voice

" yas? " mike reply calmly looking at Scott

" thank you... " Scott said blushing a bit looking at mike

mike smiled " heh you're welcome Scott"

(for those who didn't get it this was a joke ;) )


	8. 1:20

Vincent drag jeremy through the hallways Jeremy's feet scratch against the floor a bit jeremy try to walk with him but Vincent was too fast jeremy Vincent suddenly turn opening a door to the kitchen drag jeremy still he opened a red door right next to the freezer jeremy getting pull in the room and push on a couch before jeremy could say anything Vincent left the room saying "stay here I'll be right back"

jeremy looked around the room it seeing a tv, chairs,a table, and some flower pots " this must be a break room but how come i never seen it till now " jeremy thought to himself he looked at the door he could hear Vincent moving things on the other side of the door

after a good 20 minutes Vincent open the door and walk in with a picture jeremy was a bit concerned not sure if poison he sit up as Vincent put the pizza on the table in front of him and sit down next to jeremy taking a piece of pizza and taking a bite out of it

jeremy took a piece shaking nervously taking a bite after that one bite his eyes widen in shaking it tasted a lot better than the pizza the pizzeria served he took another bite licking his lips "oh my god this is good Vincent what did you put in this?"

Vincent suddenly gave jeremy a devilish grin "you know the normal tomato sauce some spices... some human flesh" Vincent said in a calm voice grinning jeremy jump out of his site freaking out "YOU PUT WHAT IN THE PIZZA!?" jeremy shouted at Vincent


	9. 1:56

1:56

"YOU PUT WHAT IN THE PIZZA!? " jeremy shouted at Vincent bright red with anger he couldn't believe he trusted Vincent especially with his food

Vincent started to laugh " oh come on jeremy I'm that bad! " Vincent said laugh jeremy was confused at first then realized it was joke then he giggle softly "h-hey" jeremy said playfully hitting Vincent's arm

Vincent smiled whenever he joked like that to Scott Scott would take it the wrong way and yell at Vincent saying he went overboard so it was relaxing to finally have someone laugh with him

meanwhile

mike site up from his bed and turn on the tv trying to get his mind off jeremy being with Vincent he was so worried that Vincent might try to hurt jeremy that he can't even sleep "uuughhh" he groaned to himself

he got up and went to the kitchen looking at his phone hoping for a text message or something from jeremy but there was nothing mike sigh looking for a snack in the fridge to calm himself down but there was nothing in the fridge but old milk

he shut the fridge down and sit down in a kitchen chair looking at his phone he didn't want to call Scott especially this late but he knew something going on if Vincent didn't text him

he took a deep breath before pulling up scott's phone number he hesitated for a minute but he hit the call button and put the phone to his ear

ring... ring..

"hello... w-who is this " Scott ask in a tired voice

" it's me mike "

" oh God what did vincent do this time?"

"nothing well kinda.. i mean " mike sigh" I'm just worried about jeremy "

" oh god mike go back to sleep " Scott reply with a irritated voice

" that's the thing i can't! i just can't! "

" uugh.. why do i always get night called " Scott mumble through the phone " then why are you calling me why don't you call jeremy? " scott ask

" cause it's embarrassing " mike said blushing a bit

" so masterbating in work is not embarrassing but calling jeremy and asking him if his fine is embarrassing "

mike groaned

Scott sigh " well i already give him a needle what more do you want me to do?... "

"can you tell me if Vincent text you or something?" mike ask

"actually he has text me since he went to work " Scott said as he almost fall asleep

" oh god that's not good "mike said worried

" mike calm down I'm sure jeremy fine just go back to sleep "

" you know how jeremy is! is could be kill! " mike shouted though the phone

" mike i believe jeremy strong and intelligent in his own way so stop treating him like a child already and let him do this on his own " Scott said calmly

" wh- i do not treat him like a child! "mike said irritated

" last night you gave him a teddy bear " Scott reply

"hey! it was a Pokémon plushy and it meant something!" mike yell

"mike it's almost 2 am I'm going make to sleep " he said irritated hanging up on mike mike groaned


End file.
